Recently, virtual reality has become popular in many applications. Virtual reality generally refers to generating realistic images, sounds and other sensations to replicate a real environment or an imaginary setting, and simulate a user's physical presence in this environment to enable the user to interact with this space. A person having virtual reality equipment is typically able to “look around” the generated world, move about in it, and interact with features or items that are depicted. Modernly, a user may interact with a virtual reality environment through a computer monitor, a projector screen, or a virtual reality headset (or head-mounted display, which may include glasses, goggles, or other similar configurations).
In some implementations, virtual reality media may be generated by capturing video and/or photographs of a real-world environment. For example, a virtual reality video camera system may capture video of a location or event. The captured video can be subsequently processed to enable a user to view and interact with the location or event as if they are actually present at the location or event.